


I Got The Beauty, She's My Beast

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiruma + Mamori + a strap-on dildo = it's just porn.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“You'll listen to me,” Mamori said in her normal voice before she leant in close to Hiruma's ear and dropped to a low purr, “Or else I'll have to show you who's in charge here.”</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	I Got The Beauty, She's My Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this for months, but I only got my ass kicked into gear by [this utterly NSFW masterpiece](http://swordjobs.tumblr.com/post/140404279771).

“You're going to hurt yourself if you keep going like this. You need to be more careful.”

“Whinge, whinge,” Hiruma snarked, turning his head from where it had been resting on top of his crossed arms. “I don't remember asking for your opinion.”

Mamori's hands stilled where they had been massaging his bare shoulders, pulling out the stress of another hard training session and getting him ready to do it all over again the next day. Sensible length nails pressed against his pale skin in the slightest hint of a threat; she wasn't _offended_ by his attitude, as used to it as she was, but she couldn't be the one on the back foot all the time.

“You don't need to ask for my opinion,” Mamori said lightly, “You're going to get it anyway because I'm your girlfriend and you should listen to me.”

Hiruma cackled at that, his back shaking under her hands as he settled a bit more comfortably on his front against the hard floor. “And what, exactly, makes you think that I'm going to listen to you?”

There was an obvious challenge in his voice, and Mamori bit her lip as sudden arousal flooded through her body. She knew that tone, knew exactly what Hiruma was aiming for, and she could barely wait to rip his pants off right then and there.

She did, though. It was more fun to tease and deny, a skill she'd learnt from Hiruma himself and took great pleasure in turning back on him. In the same way that she had mellowed Hiruma out a little over the years, he had in return taught her the joys of being a little less than perfectly agreeable, an education that they both thoroughly reaped the benefits of.

“You'll listen to me,” Mamori said in her normal voice before she leant in close to Hiruma's ear and dropped to a low purr, “Or else I'll have to show you who's in charge here.”

Sitting back up straight, she went back to massaging his shoulders as if the whole exchange had never taken place, knowing that the sudden return to business would piss Hiruma off to no end. Even if he didn't show it, she'd learnt to read him well enough that his every emotion was like an open book, and she was more than willing to take advantage of that.

“Just try it,” Hiruma muttered, closing his eyes and acting like he was bored by the whole thing. They flew open again when Mamori dug her nails into his skin for a brief second, too short to do any real damage but long enough to get her point across. In return, Hiruma just laughed again, but this time it was less mocking and more dangerous.

“Do you even know what you're doing? Should I find someone else who can actually give a proper massage?”

“I'm sorry,” Mamori said, trying to inject her voice with as much fake innocence as she could. “I can do better, I promise.”

“Doubtful,” Hiruma snorted, his gleeful smile well and truly giving away the fact that he considered the back-and-forth to be foreplay just as much as she did. In response, she lightly traced her nails down his back, the slow, _slow_ slide making her pussy throb in anticipation. She knew that Hiruma couldn't exactly be comfortable with his crotch pushed against the hard floor, but he'd get what he wanted eventually.

For now she was just having too much fun to give in.

When her fingers reached the waistband of the loose sweats he'd put on after his shower, she dragged it down _just_ enough to confirm that he hadn't bothered putting on underwear before letting go, the elastic flicking back up into place. Going just a little further down, she settled her hands over Hiruma's muscular ass and _squeezed_ , listening to the faint, muffled noise that escaped through his clenched teeth.

That wasn't quite good enough for Mamori and so she squeezed again, the loose material of Hiruma's pants letting her easily settle her thumbs between his ass cheeks with just the slightest hint of pressure against him.

“Does this feel better?” She asked, voice still wrapped in innocence as if she _wasn't_ idly rubbing her thumbs against her boyfriend's asshole through his pants . His hips shifted just a little under her hands, and Mamori grinned victoriously. It could be a lot of work to pull any kind of _real_ reaction out of Hiruma, but his ass was one of his major weak points- as she'd found out the day that he'd let her fingers get a bit adventurous while she was blowing him.

She'd never managed to get him to admit whether or not _he'd_ known that before then, though.

“Everyone knows that you can't give a proper massage through clothes,” Hiruma pointed out obnoxiously, even as Mamori could feel his ass involuntarily flexing under her hands. Raising her eyebrows, she let go of his ass completely and settled back on her heels, no part of her body left touching his. Just as much as she was teasing him, she was also teasing herself, and it was taking every bit of her self control not to press the heel of her hand against her pussy in search of relief.

“Desperation is so unattractive,” Mamori sighed, dropping the innocent act in an instant. Hiruma slowly sat up, eyes blazing with lust and promise, and shifted onto his knees so that his superior height and weight left him thoroughly overshadowing Mamori's smaller body.

“Who's desperate?” He snarled, sliding one hand up her bare thigh and between her legs, easily going in under her skirt. She shuddered when two of his fingers pressed up against her pussy through her soaked underwear, a devious grin spreading across his face as he increased the pressure. “Only one of us is drenching her panties.”

Fighting to keep her voice steady, Mamori stared right into Hiruma's eyes and shoved her hand down the front of his sweats. “And you would've rubbed off against the floor if I'd let you.”

The worn material of his pants gave her more than enough space to stroke his hard cock a few times, that one part of his body always honest even if nothing else was.

“If you'd _let me_?” Hiruma questioned, only the slightest tremor to his voice as Mamori increased the pace of her hand. He was moving closer to her, trying to intimidate her into leaning back, but she held her ground and forced herself not to rub up against his questing fingers. “ Like I care about what you would _let me_ do.”

“We'll see,” Mamori shot back, still jerking him off. “What if I only _let you_ get off with a cock up your ass?”

“Just try it,” Hiruma snapped, voice full of challenge. “You're not good enough to get me off hands free and you know it.”

She was, and from some rather in-depth experimentation they _both_ knew it. But Hiruma wasn't one to go down without at least the pretence of a fight, and Mamori thought that she rather enjoyed it that way. She'd stuck by Hiruma for so long for a reason, and it certainly wasn't because of his impeccable manners and polite attitude.

“You're on,” she smiled hungrily, finally letting her hips roll against his fingers once, twice. Pulling her hand out of his sweats, she placed it on his bare shoulder and used it as a crutch to push herself up to her feet, swaying her hips as she walked towards the bedroom. By the time that he joined her in the bedroom, her favourite harness and his favourite dildo were laying by the pillows, a well-used bottle of lube dangling from her thin fingers.

Tossing the bottle in Hiruma's direction, she tugged off her blouse and shook out her hair. “You know what to do.”

As expected, he easily snatched it out of the air, leaning casually against the door frame and repeatedly throwing the lube up just to catch it again. “Bossy, bossy.”

“You love it,” Mamori said matter-of-factly, fingers playing at the straps of her simple bra. “Well?”

Hiruma rolled his eyes but pushed away from the door frame, using his free hand to push his sweats down and off. His bored expression was worlds away from his hard, flushed cock, and Mamori smiled as she reached behind herself to undo her bra and let it fall away. Her nipples were stiff and raised, and she let her thumbs briefly brush over them, Hiruma's eyes tracking the movement.

Deciding that things had gone on long enough, Mamori slipped out of her skirt and panties in one smooth movement, climbing onto the bed and relaxing back against the pillows with her legs casually spread.

Gesturing to the empty space at the foot of the mattress, she slipped her other hand between her legs and lightly brushed a finger over her clit, letting out a quiet little sigh. “Open yourself up, you can stop when I come.”

Hiruma's cock twitched even as he sneered down at her, pausing after he propped one knee up on the mattress. “And if I don't?”

“Then I'll finish myself off and get back to working on my assignments.”

She would have, too, and it wouldn't have been the first time. Loving Hiruma Youichi meant knowing when to give in and when to hold out, and it had taken them a fair amount of trial and error before they'd found the right balance.

“So demanding,” Hiruma sighed, but he moved properly onto the mattress and shamelessly spread his legs, letting them fall on the far sides of Mamori's own. It was one hell of a view, and Mamori found herself increasing the pressure on her clit without actually meaning to.

Squeezing lube all over his fingers, Hiruma used his clean hand to hold his cock up and out of the way while he rubbed the tip of his slick index finger over his tight hole. Watching intently, Mamori tried to match his pace as she rubbed one finger over her clit, her natural wetness more than enough to ease the way and make her shiver with pleasure.

Hiruma figured out what she was doing the moment he watched her slide a finger into herself at the exact same time as he did, and his grin was full of teeth as he almost immediately shoved a second finger in alongside the first.

Raising an eyebrow, Mamori followed along, her body easily opening up and slicking the way for her fingers. It was nice, but it wasn't _quite_ enough, and she slipped her other hand down to rub at her clit.

“ _Ah_ ,” she sighed happily, feeling the muscles in her thighs start to tighten. Hiruma licked his lips at the noise and, with a little effort, managed to squeeze a third finger inside himself. Although he was still stretching and thrusting his fingers, Mamori was happy to just hold herself open around the three she had inside her, enjoying the stretch while she rubbed her clit faster.

Feeling the pressure start to build up, she decided to quickly chase herself to the edge and not bothering with too much more teasing. There'd be time for that later; she just wanted to get the edge off a little bit.

Feeling her pussy clench around her fingers, Mamori's legs shook as she came, rolling her hips and knowing that Hiruma's eyes were glued to the sight. It was a good start, and she sat back upright to see Hiruma leaning in close to her, his fingers out of his ass and his cock hanging hard and heavy between his legs.

A steady hand clasped around the back of her neck and pulled her in, Hiruma's tongue brushing over her lips before she opened up and let him in. His free hand cupped her breast and pinched playfully at one of her nipples, and she shuddered against him, biting at his bottom lip in return.

When they finally parted, Mamori was feeling her excitement start to build up again, and she smiled as she slipped off the bed and took the harness in hand. She was well-practised in getting the straps to sit in the right places, the dildo held firmly and the small vibrator attached to the inside of the harness pressed right up against her clit. She wasn't ready to turn that on _just_ yet, but the slight texture of it was nice to have regardless.

Holding out her hand, Hiruma purposefully tossed the lube slightly to the left of the target, making Mamori frown. “You're a _terrible_ quarterback.”

Fumbling slightly but managing to catch it anyway, she ignored his cackles and dripped the slick substance all along the dildo, feeling the unnatural bumps and ripples under her fingers as she coated the whole thing. It wasn't outrageously large but it was more than big enough, even a little thicker than Hiruma's own because of course _everything_ was a competition with that man.

Giving a bit of a tug to double check that everything was in position, Mamori wrapped her hand around the base of the dildo and spread her legs slightly, shoulders back and head held high. She saw Hiruma's dick twitch again, the head damp with precome, and she smiled innocently.

“Hands and knees, Youichi?”

Rolling his eyes dramatically, Hiruma did as she asked anyway, shifting around so that his head was up near the pillows. The mattress dipped as Mamori knelt behind him, running her hands down his spine and over his ass. Spreading his cheeks apart, she let the slick dildo come to rest between them, flexing her hips a little so that the ridges would rub over his hole.

His elbows wobbled where they were propping him up, and Mamori rolled her hips a little harder, waiting for what she knew was coming.

With a shaky exhale, Hiruma twisted his neck to look back over his shoulder, his gaze clouded by arousal and lust and what Mamori knew was his version of adoration.

“Fuck me,” he ordered through lips swollen by his own teeth, “Do it.”

“So demanding,” Mamori echoed with a grin. “What was I saying about desperation?”

Pulling her hips back so that she could wrap her fist around the dildo, Mamori brushed the head of it over Hiruma's hole, the pink skin glistening with lube and twitching as she traced around it.

When Hiruma made an impatient noise, she started to press inside, only to abruptly pull back out again. His body had opened easily for her, and was slow to close up as she left, and her pussy started to throb again at the view. Repeating the motion, going just a little deeper the second time, she giggled at the thoroughly unimpressed look that Hiruma turned around to send her.

Knowing that he was off-guard, she suddenly pushed all the way inside his body before he could straighten his head, and she was treated to the perfect view of his eyes widening and his mouth opening before he caught himself. With her hips flush against his, she draped herself over his back, pressing her lips against his neck.

“You ready?”

“Of course.”

Holding onto his hips, Mamori started with long, slow thrusts, making sure that Hiruma could feel each and every bump and ridge along the length of the dildo. She had the perfect view of his hole stretching out to swallow each one, and she breathed hard as the skin slowly started to redden.

Before too long, Hiruma was already getting impatient and moving his hips of his own accord, trying to position her against his prostate and get a bit more movement happening. She resisted as much as she could, still thrusting from the base to the tip of the dildo, but she let him move until she was directly hitting his prostate. It was easy to tell when it had happened, Hiruma relaxing his arms so that he could rest his chest directly onto the mattress with his ass still high in the air.

A deep rumble in his throat was the only noise he was making, and Mamori wanted to hear _more_. She wanted to make him scream the way he did her, and so she tossed her hair back and tightened her grip on his hips.

Dropping any pretence of teasing, she began to pound inside his body, trying not to let speed compromise the length of her thrusts too much. It excited her to see just how much Hiruma could take so easily, and her pussy clenched around nothing as the toy disappeared into him again and again.

“ _Good_ ,” Hiruma purred in satisfaction, one of his hands clenching in the sheets as a particularly hard thrust passed right over his prostate. “But you can do better.”

“I know,” Mamori said simply, not bothering to change her pace at all. “But do you deserve it?”

Hiruma's replying laugh was a dark, loaded thing, weighed down by promise and pleasure.

“What do you want?” He asked, shaking his hips a little when she pushed all the way in and paused. Letting him do as he would for a few minutes, Mamori weighed her response, eventually draping herself over his back again so that she could bite at the side of his neck.

“I want,” she said before briefly biting down again, “To hear you.”

“Gonna have to do a better job then,” Hiruma taunted, rolling his hips around the thick dildo.

It was an obviously transparent ploy, but the sight of Hiruma fucking himself on her strap-on was just that little too much for Mamori to take without giving herself something in return. Flicking the harness vibrator on, she moaned as the pulses hit her clit directly, making her hips move even before she'd meant to.

Hiruma licked his lips as Mamori sat upright again, grabbing his hips again and forcing him back until he was taking the whole fake cock again. This time, she used all the leverage she had at her disposal to fuck him as hard as she possibly could, pressing the vibrator harder against her clit every single time her hips smacked into Hiruma's.

From the way his shoulders were shaking, she could tell that she was hitting his prostate with every thrust, and it seemed like he was well and truly on his way to coming without a hand on his cock. Deciding that it was something that she wanted to see, she pulled her dildo all the way out, relishing his noise of disappointment.

“Turn over,” she demanded, glad when he complied without even a token protest. With Hiruma on his back, Mamori could see his leaking cock jump when she pushed back in, his legs sprawled uselessly off to either side.

His pale skin was flushed and sweaty, his hair losing some of its natural volume, and Mamori rubbed her hips harder against the vibrator that was right on her clit.

Taking his waist in hand again, Mamori dragged up every bit of energy she still had to work her hips as quickly as possible. Hiruma's head was tossed back and his back began to bow, his cock dripping faster against his stomach as she hit his prostate over and over again.

“Fuck,” he muttered, fingers scrabbling at the sheets, “ _Fuck!”_

The sight of Hiruma Youichi losing himself so completely under her was one of the hottest things she'd ever seen, only made better by the way that his hole was stretched wide around her thick cock. Between the show in front of her eyes and the unrelenting vibration against her clit, Mamori felt her second orgasm come crashing over her, her entire body shaking and her hips moving erratically against Hiruma.

The uncontrolled thrusts of her hips were apparently just the shake-up that Hiruma needed to come himself, and he moaned loudly as his back arched and his cock spurted along the length of his bare chest. Every movement of his body changed the angle of the vibrator against Mamori and pulled her orgasm out longer, leaving her gasping and helpless against the pleasure that was running through her body.

She was a shaking wreck by the time her orgasm finally finished, slumping down on Hiruma's dirty chest and welcoming his hand when it came to rest on top of his head. Fumbling with the harness, Mamori turned off the vibrator and sighed in relief, only then realising that she should _probably_ pull out of Hiruma's ass.

Gently pulling back, she watched as his body let the toy go, his hole flexing for a few moments before closing up again. If she hadn't been so worn out, it would have been the sort of thing that could have had her going again in seconds, but instead she just slipped her legs out of the harness and tossed the whole thing off the side of the bed.

Crawling up the length of Hiruma's body, she let her head rest on his chest and curled the rest of her body up next to him, feeling uncomfortably sweaty but impossibly sated.

“Are you okay?” She asked, sure that she hadn't pushed too hard but wanting to be sure anyway. His hand returned to her hair as he looked down at her, his post-orgasm expression a lot softer than his everyday one.

“No worries,” he said easily. “You?”

“I'm perfect,” Mamori mumbled against his chest, enjoying the quick pace of his heart. “Love you.”

Glancing up, she saw him smiling at her, devoid of all but the slightest trace of mischief. Letting the beat of his heart and the soft movements of his hand in her hair lull her to sleep, Mamori closed her eyes, cuddling in closer to her boyfriend.

She knew it would be his turn next.

She was already looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come visit on Tumblr for more shenanigans](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
